


Quite the Ambitious One

by SwordofRebecca



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, General, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-12
Updated: 2009-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-04 09:25:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordofRebecca/pseuds/SwordofRebecca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><i>Author's Notes: Marluxia/Larxene is one of my all time favorites het pairings. Seemed pretty obvious to me in Chain of Memories. So, when I got a "well, anything goes" prompt from Het challenge, it was a no-brainer. This story heavily borrowed from "The Ambitious Violet". If you've read it, then you know what I'm talking about. If not, read it when you can for it is poetry. This fic contains some very mature stuff, so read with care. </i></p>
    </blockquote>





	Quite the Ambitious One

**Author's Note:**

> _Author's Notes: Marluxia/Larxene is one of my all time favorites het pairings. Seemed pretty obvious to me in Chain of Memories. So, when I got a "well, anything goes" prompt from Het challenge, it was a no-brainer. This story heavily borrowed from "The Ambitious Violet". If you've read it, then you know what I'm talking about. If not, read it when you can for it is poetry. This fic contains some very mature stuff, so read with care. _

"These are pretty," Larxene said as she walked among small, purplish blue flowers. All sorts of flowers surrounded her, but the small blue ones on the lowest levels of Marluxia's garden kept her attention. "Some of them almost look like the cherry blossoms you seem to favor."

"Those are violets," Marluxia replied. He stood among the reddest of roses, running a gloved finger over the largest blossom. "Viola Odorata or Sweet Violets."

She knelt down and held one of the violets to her nose. "I can see why they're called "sweet." She looked up at him, noticing how the wind lifted his pink hair. He looked majestic from above. "They smell good."

Marluxia smiled. "Yes, they do, and they are content with being on the bottom, the lowest of the low." He approached her slowly, but surely. "Are you content being down there?"

Larxene stood. "Of course not. I just wanted to look at one up close and personal." She shrugged. "So what?"

"So, if I were a violet, I wouldn't be content."

"You're not a violet." Larxene frowned. "You're a Nobody."

"Number eleven." Marluxia lowered his eyes. "Among the lowest, the humble. The nature of this place fashioned me to be nothing more than a "neophyte." No power. No say in anything." He looked intently at Larxene. "But, I refuse to accept this fate. I know what I can do. I know that I can weave words that will wrap themselves around the Superior's neck and hang him before he knows it."

"You intend to lead the Organization?" Larxene asked before grinning. "My, but you're quite the ambitious one, aren't you?"

"I have no intention of "knowing my place" and staying there." Marluxia walked around the violets, careful not to crush them. "I will not spend what is left of my existence doing nothing but obey orders and ask permission for everything. I will have power of my own."

"It won't be easy," Larxene replied. She looked around at the vast garden full of many flowers, plants, and who knew what else. "Still, I don't blame you. I wouldn't want to spend my existence as a Neophyte either."

Marluxia smiled as cherry blossoms brushed around him. "Others would say that my ambition is blind, my rebellion foolish. A gust of wind scattered leaves around him. "But, I say that I will lift my head high, stare proudly into darkness, and turn my face to the stars. I know that consequences will be paid, but I am willing to pay them." He held his arms out to the sides, letting the wind caress his hair. "I know that there will be a destructive tempest." He lifted his chin, allowing pink blossoms to surround him. "I know that it could break the stems of the tallest of flowers, tear away leaves, and uproot many plants. I know that there will be a great calamity that will frighten even those without Hearts. They do not aspire to be higher than they are because they fear." Marluxia lowered his head, his eyes boring into Larxene as if he saw right through her. "I do not fear the tempest."

Larxene grinned. "If you did, you wouldn't seek me out."

"Will you join me?" Marluxia asked, holding his gloved hand out, waiting for her to take it.

She did, easily and quickly, leaving a trail of crushed purple petals in her wake. She smelt the sudden release of violet ruin. "Of course. I have no interest in being below anyone else, except for you." Larxene slipped her hand out of Marluxia's, but only to wrap herself around him. He smelt like he bathed in roses.

Marluxia pressed his lips against her ear. "We will not cling with the thought of fear. We will not sit and wait for the darkness to swallow us."

Larxene never wanted a Heart more than she did now, because she knew that if she had one, she'd be doing more than just smirking. Her body, however, responded quite nicely as one his hands gripped her coat while the other trailed down her chest, undoing the zipper.

"Even without Hearts, we will find joy because we will have probed outside our positions and delve into the feast of power," he continued, his fingers finding one of her small breasts.

"Mmmm . . . " Larxene managed, finding the feel of leather against nipple impossible to resist. Not that she ever wanted to resist Marluxia, especially not now when her vaginal muscles clenched and unclenched with each stroke of his fingers.

"Ambition beyond existence is the essential purpose of our being," Marluxia said before gently nudging her to the soft earth. "This is what one of the violets claimed when she wanted to be a rose."

She looked up at him, his pink hair a halo around his gorgeous face. Right now, she considered herself the luckiest being alive. She planted her booted heels on the ruined flowers, her eyes never leaving Marluxia. "Really? Since when do violets talk?"

"Since 'The Ambitious Violet'," Marluxia replied. Both of his hands glided over her nipples while he sat between her legs. He smiled when she hissed. "The violet wanted to be among the tall, proud roses, and the magic fingers of Nature granted her that wish." He leaned down, opening her lips with his own.

Larxene no longer noticed the violet scent because Marluxia's strong scent dominated it. She could swear that he tasted like the regal flower as his tongue moved against hers. She thrust her hips upward, moaning when she slid against his groin.

He leaned back and removed the remainder of her leather clothing. "We will fight against our smallness. Our desires will become a creating will, a great power." His hands grazed her flat belly. "Our requests, our desires will be realized." He glanced at the center between her inner thighs. "You don't need to become a rose; you already are one."

"You don't have to flatter me, Marluxia," Larxene answered, shivering under the cool wind.

"I'm not." Marluxia pried open her labia with his thumbs, letting them slide downward to her opening. He stayed there for a little bit, drawing out her wetness before moving up and over her clit. "We will exist like royalty." He moved slowly throughout her folds, licking his lips each time she twitched. "We will look at the universe from behind the eyes of the elite."

Larxene cupped her breasts, her fingers moving quickly over her areola. She arched upward, like someone struck with electricity. She knew the effects all too well because physical feelings were little more than just electrical currents pulsating against each other, and now her nipples hardened under her fingertips. She never took her eyes off Marluxia, who stared down at her, a smirk on his lips while he worked his own magic between her legs. She listened to the slick sound, knowing that wet conducted electricity easily. Larxene continued to twitch, but kept her hands opening and closing over her breasts, wanting all the lightning to burst between her legs.

"We will hear the whisper of the firmament through the ears of the rose and touched the folds of Light's garment with rose petals." Marluxia continued, his fingers continuing the up and down motion between her vaginal lips. "No one else will be able to claim such an honor."

She no longer cared, just like she never cared much for Marluxia's poetic nonsense. Larxene dug her heels into the earth and thrust upward, not begging, not even subtly hinting a "please," but demanding an electrical storm within her. Marluxia smiled, pinching her nub, keeping it under his now rapidly moving thumbs.

"This is the design of Life . . . This is the secret of Existence," he whispered, his eyes locked on her, his fingers maintaining their pace over her clit.

"Mmmmm . . . " Larxene managed, trying desperately to keep her eyes on him. She listened to the chains rattling against his coat, to her slick vagina clenching under his gloved hands, to the crushed violets no doubt begging for mercy under their bodies. Larxene lifted her hips, doing her damndest to keep up. She could feel it, the build, the ever pooling electricity within her, and her breathing came out in gasps. Her eyes narrowed, but she kept them on Marluxia, who never shut up.

"We will smile the smile of the gods."

"Fuck the gods!" Larxene answered through clenched teeth, burying her head against the dirt as she finally came between Marluxia's moving fingers. She relaxed, breathing heavily as Marluxia slowed his pace before stopping entirely.

"We'll get to that, soon enough." His pink hair framed his face like a halo.

"What about the violets?" Larxene asked.

Marluxia shrugged, smiling a god's smile. "Don't worry about them. I can always grow more."


End file.
